


Moving Out

by killerweasel



Series: Friends in Low Places [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Crowley is such a mother hen.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Friends in Low Places [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Moving Out

Title: Moving Out  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Gabriel  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Crowley is such a mother hen.

"Well? What do you think?" Gabriel shifted nervously from foot to foot. He wasn't even sure why he was nervous about showing Crowley the cottage, but he felt as if he needed the demon's approval. It had taken a few weeks of searching with Beelzebub to find the place. The cottage wasn't too far from where Crowley and Aziraphale lived, Gabriel was actually looking forward to being able to jog there and back, but was far enough he felt like he was no longer intruding. Beelzebub had approved once she'd discovered the remains of an old family cemetery on the property.

"Are you planning on fixing the place up with miracles or will you actually be putting in the work yourself?" Crowley pointed at the gutter. "That should be replaced and you can see where there's a dip in the roof. You'll need to get the roof either fixed or replaced before winter. Aziraphale knows everyone in the village, I'm sure he can find someone to give you a hand if you want."

"What did you do with your place?" He opened the door and let Crowley enter first. The demon wandered around, making little comments and pointing out a few things.

"We hired people. Humans don't always notice things, but they tend to be suspicious if a previously messed up cottage suddenly has all new windows and whatnot out of nowhere." He paused in front of a piano. "Does this come with the cottage?"

"Whatever is here comes with it. The couple who owned it are already living with family in London." His eyebrows rose when Crowley sat on the piano bench. "Can you play that thing?"

"That thing is a piano. And yes, I can." After flexing his fingers, Crowley began to play something Gabriel had heard numerous times in the cottage and the Bentley. "Had a few lessons from a bloke ages ago. Was supposed to get his soul for our side, but he died before I could secure it. Drunken thief knifed him in the back. Found him dead in his kitchen." He sat back with a sigh. "Took a five year nap after it happened."

Crowley got to his feet. "It's a good place. I take it Beelzebub already approves?"

"She likes it."

"Then I say get it. If you two are going to stay together, even if it's just off and on, you both should want to be here." He clapped Gabriel on the shoulder. "Look at you, getting your very own place on Earth." He smiled before looking serious. "We didn't chase you out, did we? You know you can stay as long as you need to, right?"

"Crowley, it's fine. I'm good. I'm ready." As the words left his mouth, he knew it was true. Gabriel stood up a little straighter. "You and Aziraphale know more about money and how much things should cost. Maybe you guys can help me look over the paperwork before I sign anything?"

"Of course we can."


End file.
